oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon chainbody
The dragon chainbody is the second most powerful chainbody in RuneScape in terms of defence, only after Vesta's chainbody, and the best non-degradable chainbody (however it is surpassed by many other armour pieces). It may be worn by players with a Defence level of 60 or greater. The dragon chainbody is exclusively dropped by the Kalphite Queen and dust devils (level 65 Slayer required to kill the latter). The chainbody can also be won through the "high gamble" option in the Barbarian Assault activity for a price of 30 honour points, although it is extremely rare. The chainbody used to be a possible drop on PvP Worlds, which was changed in the 16 June 2009 update. The corrupt dragon chainbody is also a possible drop by revenants. It has the same stats as the non-corrupt version but only lasts half an hour of being worn. However, it is usable on free worlds and is popularly used for short PvP sessions, but most free players prefer using a rune platebody simply because its minimum requirement is 40 Defence (although the Dragon Slayer quest must also be completed.) Rune platebodies are also much cheaper. 170px | caption = A player wearing a dragon chainbody. }} Dropping monsters |} Price history , the steep fall, and the recuperating rise.]] *With the release of Barrows Equipment, the dragon chainbody saw a small fall in price, although it was still seen as the best non-degrading armour and therefore still held a reasonable value. Throughout much of 2006 the dragon chainbody was worth approximately 15-18M. *With the release of the Bandos chestplate in August 2007, the price of the dragon chainbody decreased slightly. The Grand Exchange was also released, although this did not significantly affect the price of the dragon chainbody. In late 2007 and early 2008, the dragon chainbody was worth approximately 10M. *Throughout the Summer and Autumn of 2008, the Dragon chainbody fell to a little under 8M. *With the release of the dragon platebody in November 2008, the price of the dragon chainbody crashed at the maximum rate of 5% per day, and then rebounded, as shown in the graph. Afterwards, the price of the dragon chainbody steadily decreased and for a while was stable at approximately 5M. *When Bounty Worlds came out in May 2009, the price of dragon chainbodies crashed for several days nearly at the maximum rate, reaching under 3.5M each. This was related to the fact that dragon chainbodies could be obtained as a drop from players in PvP and Bounty Hunter worlds, but the actual crash immediately following the update was mostly due to panic, as can be seen by the rebound to 4.4M a few days later. *On 17 June 2009, dragon chainbodies were removed from the PvP drop table, and that, combined with inflation, brought the price to 7M by the end of November 2009. *Due to the Dragon Defender update, the price of the dragon chainbody rose slightly. This could be due to the fact that a dragon chainbody is more aesthetically pleasing combined with a dragon defender. *The return of the old wilderness in 2011 caused this item, as well as many others, to be often claimed as a PvP drop. As PK-ers sold the chain bodies as soon as they got their hands on them, the dragon chainbody ended up being sold more frequently than before while the demand was left unchanged. Its price has fallen to around 4m and revolves around this level consequently. Trivia *A symbol of a dragon is located at the centre of the chainbody. *A Captured Adventurer in My Arm's Big Adventure who Burntmeat is preparing to cook has his Dragon Chainbody laying on the kitchen floor to taunt the player. When the player asks Burntmeat for it later, he mentions having thrown it away due to the fact he can't eat it. *In graphical depictions, the Dragon Chainbody often appears as scalemail. *When you get the dragon chainbody with the high gamble, Captain Cain will say the chances of getting it is the same as getting struck by lightning, which is about one in a million. *When a lent Dragon chainbody is put into your bank, the icon only shows the red orb (showing it is lent) without the actual chainbody. This bug has not been fixed yet. de:Drachen-Kettenhemd fi:Dragon chainbody no:Dragon chainbody es:Dragon Chainbody nl:Dragon chainbody Chainbody Category:Chainbodies